Priesterin
by Uchiha B
Summary: "What is she?" Eren's entire body shook as the Titan dissolved into a pile of glittering ash, "What the hell is she?" In which Eren Jaeger is saved by a mysterious girl on a mission for the Survey Corps. Questions could only arise in return, IY/Attack on Titan, Eren x Kagome x Levi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry for all the new stuff... please review

* * *

><p><em>'W-what?!'<em>

Wide vivid green eyes stared in disbelief as the now legless Titan fell to the ground with a groan, shaking the forest floor beneath them, yet he couldn't rip his gaze away from the graceful figure that landed only feet away from him.

Eren stiffened when dazzling sky-blue eyes turned to look at him and he couldn't help but to gape when she absolutely beamed upon seeing him. She began to talk quickly to him in an excited voice and it honestly shocked him even more.

She was talking to him in a foreign language – one that sounded very similar to the one that Mikasa used to speak a long time ago.

_'What was it?' _He furrowed his brows, trying to recall the name of the extinct language, _'Ja-something...' _It frustrated him that he could not remember the name, but he pushed it out of his mind for now, "I-I'm sorry, I don't understand." He finally spoke.

The girl blinked, flushing slightly as she sent him a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry," She said in English and he was relieved, "I was just so excited to see another person."

Kagome observed the boy she had just saved, noting that he possessed European features and beautiful green eyes that reminded her of a certain beloved fox. He seemed stunned at her words and she smiled warmly at him, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Eren stared for a moment until he slowly nodded, still utterly shocked that this small girl had taken down a Titan so easily with that strange single blade of hers.

And without 3D Manoeuvre Gear at that.

"What year is it?" Kagome asked curiously, "And what country is this?" She watched intently at his reaction, which seemed rather stupefied.

"It's the year 850," Eren slowly answered, noting that her eyes widened, "And what do you mean 'country'?" He asked, vaguely recalling from Armin's book that the lands used to be divided by borders before the Titans came to be.

_'850?' _Kagome slightly frowned, _'So that means I've travelled almost 1200 years in the past from my original time?' _She glanced back at the writhing monster behind her, "What is that thing?" She asked.

Eren's jaw fell open, "A-are you serious?!" A human who didn't know of the existence of Titans!? Was that even possible!? "They are the Titans! They have devoured most of the humans! They are monsters!"

_'Titans?' _Kagome pondered, _'As in the Greek mythology?' _She let out a silent breath, _'Does that mean I'm in Greece?' _The thought, however, was vague.

Eren could only stare in disbelief once again, blinking when the Titan behind the girl had managed to flip itself on its stomach, reaching out with its sick grin for her and it was then he noticed something very important, _'Wait a minute!' _It felt like the breath had been forcibly been knocked out of him, _'Why hasn't its legs regenerated yet!?'_

Kagome sighed, turning around as she walked towards the rather ugly creature. It attempted to grab her, yet flinched away just inches from her person. She stopped before it, staring down at the pathetic creature as she raised her sword over her shoulder, "Sorry." She murmured, slicing downwards through the thick skin of its neck.

_'What the fuck!?' _Eren's legs shook as the Titan let out a groan before dissolving into a pile of glittering ash, _'WHAT THE FUCK!?' _His entire body began to tremble as the girl turned back to him with a concerned look.

What the hell was she?!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Reviews equal love and quick updates!

* * *

><p><em>'Well...'<em>

His shaky reaction to her purification powers were as clear as day to her and she honestly was not sure how she should feel about it, _'I guess my 'kind' doesn't exist around here.' _Kagome wanted to sigh, calmly taking her eyes off the shocked boy and back onto the 'Titan' behind her.

Or at least, what was left of it.

_'Bizarre.' _Her brows furrowed and allowed her senses to flow out a bit more. It revealed nothing she wanted and instead, it was a rather confusing turn.

The Titan was clearly an inhuman creature and yet her perception was telling her a completely different story, _'I can barely tell it apart from a normal human just from its aura,' _Kagome frowned, _'If I wasn't standing here looking at what's left of it, I probably would have just assumed it WAS human.'_

"W-what did you do!?"

The unsteady male voice broke her out of her thoughts and Kagome turned to look back at the shaking teenage boy.

It would be wise to proceed cautiously at this point.

"That Titan is no more," She answered with a gentle tone, "So you don't need to worry about it anymore," She smiled tenderly and went to change the subject quickly before he could retaliate with another question, "Are you alone out here?"

Eren blinked, attempting to calm his trembling body down. From what he had seen so far, she was no threat to him, though he knew he also couldn't let down his guard either as an immediate thought crossed his mind.

_'I've gotta capture her. Or at least stall her until the others come.'_

"I mean, besides from a few wild animals, I haven't seen any other living beings here other than you and that Titan thing for the past two days," Kagome said thoughtfully, "It was quite depressing really."

"You..." Eren swallowed forcibly, "You haven't seen any other Titans?" Was that even seriously possible? "How have you been getting around?" It was suicide to be without horse and the 3D Manoeuvre Gear outside the walls.

"No, I didn't see any other of those Titans," Kagome tilted her head and wondered why, "I've just been walking and hoping to find some sort of civilization." She shrugged.

Was this just some messed-up dream he was having from a serious head trauma?

Because it honestly was starting to sound like it.

"It's probably pointless to ask," Kagome suddenly brought up, catching his attention again, "But I guess you haven't seen a yellow backpack lying around anywhere?" She sighed, recalling how she had lost it in that vicious storm that had happened the previous night.

And of course, her precious Azusa bow along with it...

"Uhh, no." Eren muttered, desperately trying to come up with a way to somehow convince her to come with him willingly.

The Commander and Corporal definitely needed to speak with her.

"Figures." Kagome murmured, remaining in a thoughtful silence for a moment while the boy just stared at her rather anxiously.

She ignored his slight surprised jump when she suddenly snapped her head up, taking a slight glance behind her into the large forest as she caught a rather strange low sound with her ears.

_'It kind of sounds like those zip-line things at a playground,' _Kagome eyed the male from the corners of her eyes, noting that he seemed rather fidgety and was staring at her with an apprehensive expression, _'I see.' _She couldn't help but to smile when she figured it out.

"JAEGER!"

Both could hear the cold irritated voice before the source swiftly came into view and Kagome watched with wonder as a group of green-cloaked people used rather strange devices to fly effortlessly through the air by using the trees.

Eren quickly straightened when the elites of the Survey Corps landed on the ground a little distance away from both himself and the girl. He immediately went to salute his superiors, though went completely ignored as the newcomers blatantly stared at the peculiar female. He stiffened when those pleasing blue eyes of hers peered back at him in amusement.

"Friends of yours?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Review, review – they fuel me!

* * *

><p>"Friends of yours?"<p>

She didn't expect an answer and didn't get one as quite a few pairs of eyes stared into her person. She didn't really care and simply continued to look at the dark-haired boy with a small smile.

It was kind of cute of how flustered he seemed.

"Who the hell are you?"

The cold voice that seemed to demand authority caused her to look back at the newcomers and she observed with interest at the twin weapons he was brandishing, _'Peculiar-looking swords.' _She had never seen anything like it before.

"U-umm, Sir!" Eren moved closer, seemingly struggling with what to say, "I'm sorry for going ahead, but..." He could practically feel Levi's eyes burning a hole through his person, "But this girl – she can kill Titans in a way that I've never seen before!"

_'Well, there goes my secret.' _Kagome felt like sighing, but if exposing her powers were a way to back to some sort of civilization, then so be it.

She doubted that she could stand being alone for too much longer.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Levi wasn't amused by this situation at all. First, the damned boy had gone on ahead chasing a Titan despite his orders and second, this unfamiliar girl didn't answer his damn question.

"Look at that!" Eren pointed to the pile of ash only metres away from them. It continued to sparkle as all eyes turned to where he was gesturing, "She cut through the Titan's neck with her weird blade and it just disintegrated into _that_!"

_'My sword isn't weird,' _Kagome pouted, watching with curiosity as one of the cloaked people – a woman (or maybe even a man?) with wild brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and glasses – immediately rushed to the pile, _'You people have the weird swords!'_

"I've never seen anything like this!" An excited feminine voice burst from the person, picking up the shimmering ash and it slid through her fingers like liquid, "Eren, you said this girl did this?!" The woman looked up very enthusiastically.

Kagome was rather alarmed that the woman was looking at her like a starving dog would at a piece of meat. Her face grew red with excitement and she started to pant heavily – hell, she even seemed to be drooling.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The Priestess frowned as the dark-haired man (who seemed to be the leader) stepped forward with an icy expression that honestly would have scared her in the past had she not been used to Sesshoumaru's glares by now.

Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and didn't allow her gaze to waver from the man's dark eyes, "Well, that's rude," She wasn't impressed at all, "I purified that Titan thing when I wasn't obligated to – to help him," Kagome gestured back to Eren, who tensed a little, "And _that's _how you ask for my name?"

A sudden clang of metal sounded through the silent forest.

"Hmm?" Kagome wondered out loud, easily blocking one of his blades with her own as he abruptly attacked with no warning, "You're quick." She complimented with a grin, not affected by his deadly glare at all.

Levi was _not _happy.

"Levi, _what _are you doing!?" That brown-haired woman's voice was full of exasperation, "She's clearly a precious specimen and you're trying to _kill _her?!"

Kagome blew her hair out of her eyes with frustration, ignoring Levi's murderous face and eyed the unconventional woman, "I'm not an object, thank you," She huffed before looking back at her opponent, "Are you done?"

Levi finally stepped back, rather irritated by her mild expression, "Purified," He said in a cold voice, "You said you 'purified' the Titan. What the hell does that mean!?"

Kagome hummed, tilting her head a little as she pondered over how to explain the concept of purification to those who had clearly never met a holy being in their lifetime.

However, the thought was cut short as she lifted her head and stared intently into the distance of the forest, "I guess I could show you." She offered and it was then that the soldiers seemed to finally realise what she could easily sense.

A Titan was approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I want more IY/AoT people!

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Kagome's voice was calm, but there was a clear hint of irritation under the tone. Of all reactions she expected this man to have, this wasn't one of them.

As soon at the Titan stepped into sight, the man had caught her by surprise by grabbing her around her waist and forcibly hauled her up to a high tree branch with that strange device of his.

She wasn't too thrilled to be touched so familiarly by this stranger.

"Yes, _what _are you doing, Levi!?" Miss Ponytail landed beside the Corporal, "Don't you want to see what she can do to that Titan!?"

Kagome immediately moved away from Levi once she was stabilized, though made sure to keep a little distance from Miss Ponytail also, _'She's staring at me like Inuyasha stares at ramen.'_

Terrifying thought that was.

"Tch," Levi grunted and glanced at his comrade with disdain, "I don't believe this _little _girl can do anything, Shitty-Specs." He stated and Kagome bristled in response.

_'Little?' _She frowned at the rather annoying man, _'You're not too much taller than me.' _Of course it was rather noticeable that the man only had two or three inches over her.

"But, Sir!" Eren was already on a nearby branch, "I wasn't lying earlier! She really can kill the Titans!" He widened his eyes when he noticed that Kagome smiled at him brightly and he couldn't help but to look away with a red tinge.

"Guess I need to prove myself," Kagome muttered, catching Levi's attention as she sent him a small smirk, "Though I don't have to show you anything. I'm just like a nice person like that."

Levi's eyes widened a small fraction as the girl willingly stepped off the branch before he could prevent her from doing so. She flipped in midair, landing on the forest ground in a crouch only metres away from the Titan.

She slowly stood up, seemingly unharmed despite falling from a height that could shatter many bones or even kill.

"How did she do that?" He vaguely heard Petra utter in amazement, yet he didn't rip his eyes off the girl as she unsheathed that strange blade of hers.

Kagome stared at the Titan, who had quickly zeroed in her with its bulging eyes, "Now that I'm really looking at you," She began casually, taking small steps towards it, "I can see why they call you Titans."

The monster was huge, yes – but Sesshoumaru's true form was so much bigger. And much more frightening.

The soldiers all observed in shocked silence until Oluo finally broke it, "It's not even attacking her!" He stated what was on everyone's mind in utter confusion, "I-it's hesitating!"

The Titan let out a noise and seemed to reach out with a giant reluctant arm in order to grasp her. It let out a pained scream as Kagome swung her sword, easily severing the limb with a swift slash.

"_OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod_!" Hange squealed and honestly looked like she was having an orgasm as the severed arm burst into that glittering ash right before their unbelieving eyes.

Levi was absolutely speechless.

"Well," Kagome sighed, staring at the screaming creature with pity shining in her eyes, "I'll just put you out of your misery now," She stabbed her sword into the Titan's foot, channelling her spiritual energy through it so she could wipe the tainted creature out of existence, "Sorry." She murmured her apology.

"See! I told you, Sir!" Eren said excitedly, though Levi only stared down at the girl with a tight-looking expression before quickly leaping down with his 3D Manoeuvre Gear.

He gazed at her wordlessly with his usual impassive eyes when she turned to look at him, sheathing her sword as she smiled at him brilliantly.

"Do you believe me now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Review please!

* * *

><p><em>'What is she?'<em>

If there was something that Levi hated more than uncleanliness, it was not having answers and not having them immediately, _'Is she possibly one of them? A Titan Shifter? Still, that doesn't explain anything I just witnessed.'_

"Oh, stop staring at me so intently," Levi was broken out his thoughts by her voice and his glare only deepened at the dry tone, "You're going to make me blush."

_'Have I come across the human version of Sesshoumaru?' _Kagome wondered with vague amusement, watching with some disinterest as the man's comrades shifted to the ground using their devices.

Honestly, she didn't really know where to go from here, so she just guessed she would improvise from here on out.

Everyone seemed a little startled when Kagome suddenly pointed at a specific person, "You," She smiled almost fondly at the first human she had come across in this strange place, "What's your name?"

Eren quickly smashed down his nerves when he felt Levi and the Special Operations Squad's eyes land on him. He sucked in a breath, feeling a rather bizarre fervent yearning as those incredible blue stared at him fixedly, "Eren Jaeger." He answered proudly.

"I see," Kagome knew the reason she already liked the boy was because of his vivid green eyes, "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"You're overstepping your boundaries, little girl!" Oluo stepped forward, despite the warning glances he was receiving from his teammates. He grit his teeth with irritation as she simply raised a brow at him, "Disrespecting Lance Corporal Levi – and right in front of us!"

"Right..." Kagome murmured, though she did have to commend this man's loyalty to his leader, "If I had actually _wanted_ his name, I would have asked for it." She simply shrugged, almost rolling her eyes when the man looked as if he were going to make a move towards her.

"Enough," Levi ordered, sending Oluo back into his place with a glare before turning back to perplexing girl, "What are your intentions?" He asked bluntly.

"I have no intentions against you and yours," Kagome plainly answered, "As I told Eren over there, I have just been wandering around for the past two days looking for civilization."

That made absolutely no sense at all.

"Then where the hell do you come from?!" Levi demanded, growing a little frustrated with her dubious answers, "You have no horse, no 3D Manoeuvre Gear, and yet you expect–!?"

"_Shut up_."

Everyone stared at Kagome in horror as she dared to interrupt Levi with such derisive words and a contemptible tone.

However, Kagome paid them no mind as she stared fixedly in one direction of the forest, _'I didn't come across any of these Titans on my own for two whole days and now they seem to be coming from everywhere?' _She narrowed her eyes, sensing three more on the way, _'What's changed?'_

She could vaguely hear that annoying man calling her names and such for disrespecting Corporal Levi again, but the insults simply went in one ear and out the other, _'It's them,' _Kagome concluded, sending that man a dark steeled glare that had him taking an unconscious step back, "Would you shut up!?"

Normally, Levi wouldn't put up with such insolence – not even from a person who wasn't his subordinate, but he couldn't help but to watch her closely as she eyed the forest rigidly.

_'These Titans are inhuman creatures, so they must have better senses than humans,' _Kagome thought, taking in the group of soldiers from the corners of her eyes, _'Adrenaline, sweat, hormones, pheromones – probably even the sound of their respiration and words. They can hear and smell them.'_

"Err, what is it?" Eren asked anxiously, growing a little tense when Kagome flicked her blue eyes over to him and he found that he didn't like the stormy grey that her orbs darkened into.

"Three more of those Titans are coming," Kagome sighed and the group of soldiers were suddenly all tense, "You are the ones attracting them it seems," She rubbed at her temple wearily, "Or, rather, it's the _number_ of you people the Titans are drawn to."

She didn't want to have to use any more spiritual energy then she had to if it could be avoided. Honestly, these people were apparently fighting against these Titan things and they didn't even seem to know anything about them!

It was almost pathetic.

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not. So don't fight." Levi was quick on his feet and he half expected her to struggle against him. He didn't let his surprise show externally when Kagome slumped against him and allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist.

"I wasn't planning to."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>She was uncomfortable.<p>

And not only because of the awkward position she currently found herself in, but also because she could feel a very fervent gaze locked on her person.

_'I don't like this.' _Kagome thought sullenly, far too aware of the arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist. She shifted slightly, moving so she was more on the man's back rather than crushed at his side as they flew swiftly through the air.

But she supposed it beat walking.

"Hey, Levi~" Hange moved so she was along side the Corporal and only smiled eccentrically when he glared at her in return, "I'll be more than happy to take her off your hands! C'mon, what do you say?" Her face grew an excited red again as she stared at Kagome heatedly.

_'She scares me.' _Kagome unconsciously moved closer to Levi, tightening her arms that she had been forced to wrap around his neck so she wouldn't go flying off.

Levi grunted, not exactly liking the whole position either, but he was going to hang onto the girl himself so she wouldn't attempt any sort stupid escape stunt, "Shut it, Shitty-Specs." He almost rolled his eyes when Hange let out a loud disappointed moan in response.

_'Well, I guess I won't be finding my bow any time soon,' _Kagome thought and let out a silent sigh, _'Or my backpack. I had pocky in there too!' _She pouted, though reassured herself that the Azusa bow would be safe enough and that she could search for it another time.

Her need to get back to civilization easily over-weighed anything else.

_'Which reminds me,' _Kagome clenched her fingers in the man's green cloak and it seemed to catch his attention, _'I haven't eaten for a day now.'_

"What is it?" Levi asked with a hint of irritation, "You're not planning to do something stupid, are you?" He warned, "I won't hesitate to cut off your legs." He would never admit out loud that he was slightly impressed that she didn't seem at all affected by his threat.

"Do you have any food?" Kagome asked reluctantly, averting her eyes when he glanced at her with a slightly raised brow.

"Tch," Levi let out a noise, "Perhaps you will get something when we meet up with the other squads," He narrowed his eyes, wondering how he was going to explain this unusual girl to Erwin, "Seeing as you're cooperative so far."

The Priestess was content enough with that answer and simply remained quiet, observing the surroundings with her senses. It honestly amazed her that there were so many of those Titans wandering around and she could only wonder why she had not seen any in the past two days.

"So, then~" Hange's disappointment was long gone and she now smiling once more, though it was, thankfully, a little less... eager this time around, "Where do you come from? Are you a lost soldier perhaps? How long have you been outside the walls? What did you do to that Titan?"

Kagome looked a little overwhelmed by the questions and she was suddenly aware that everyone's eyes were now focused on her and any talking between the soldiers had immediately ceased so they could hear her answers.

"I..." She began hesitantly, feeling somewhat small, "I woke up in a field two days ago," She answered in a hushed tone, "And to be honest, I don't remember anything before that."

It wasn't a complete lie – strangely enough, she simply could not remember about a month's worth of time and whenever she tried, it only ended in a sharp painful headache.

Was Sesshoumaru looking for her? Did he even know she was gone?

"How convenient," Levi drawled and Kagome frowned at him, "Is that going to be your story, girl?" He asked coldly, "You might want to come up with something better before we get back."

"It _is_ the truth," Kagome said plainly, not feeling frightened of his warning if that what he was trying to do, "I have no reason to lie."

Levi said nothing in acknowledgement and simply continued to stare ahead. He could feel the girl shift against him when another squad of the Survey Corps finally came into view and he found himself wondering what her story would be when he handed her over to the Commander.

She _would _break.

He guaranteed himself that much.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>There were more people.<p>

Kagome wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel happy and relieved or worried and concerned when another group of people finally came into view – all of which were wearing the exact same uniform.

_'So there is a population of humans in this place at least,' _She let out a breath, _'I suppose the humans have done very well for themselves, especially since my 'kind' doesn't seem to exist here.'_

This was _not _be her world at all.

_'Did I land in some sort of different dimension?' _She wondered vaguely, keeping alert of her surroundings when the man carrying her and his companions all landed on the ground, _'Just my luck.'_

At least she was out of that Titan-infested forest.

As soon as she possibly could, Kagome scrambled away from Levi and his person, not really bothered by his warning glare that silently told her to stay where she was.

It was a hard thing to do really.

"Seeing you up this close, you're so _small_," Hange instantly invaded her personal space, not noticing her clearly uncomfortable expression, "And even cute~! How can someone so tiny like you kill those Titans so easily? You don't even have 3D Manoeuvre Gear!"

"Screw off, Shitty-Specs." Levi snapped with irritation, pushing the brown-haired woman away as he grasped Kagome's wrist in a harsh manner and forcibly began to drag her in a specific direction.

Normally, the Priestess would not allow someone to manhandle her like this, but she could not find it in herself to protest because everyone in this new group of people were outright staring at her like she was an alien species and it made her feel rather self-conscious.

The soldier pulled her for a few more metres until they were only a few feet away from a tall and broad blond male with an impressive set of eyebrows.

"Levi," The man acknowledged her current captor, yet his icy blue eyes were intently trained upon her without any hesitation, "Who is... this?" His stare was rather unnerving and had she not been used to Sesshoumaru, she would have found this man quite intimidating.

"The hell if I know," Levi answered in a drawl, releasing her wrist so sharply that she almost stumbled, "The Jaeger brat found her," He stated, glancing at her with disdain, "This little girl can turn a Titan into nothing more than a pile of ash."

He honestly had no other way to word it.

The blond's brows rose in response, though his eyes never strayed away from her person. It was pretty easy for Kagome to tell that the man had a hard time believing what Levi was saying, even though his face remained stoic.

"Believe me, if I didn't see it with my own damn eyes, I would think it was bullshit too," Levi could immediately tell what Erwin was thinking just by looking at him, "And _conveniently_, this little brat claims to have amnesia."

"I don't really care if you believe me or not," Kagome simply had enough of Levi's condescending tone and she certainly was not going to just stand there quietly and take it, "It's my duty to protect humanity from any sort of threat."

Levi sneered and Erwin's face didn't so much as twitch at her words – and as much as she hated to admit it, she had no idea what the blond was even thinking.

_'Maybe it was a mistake to come with them,' _Kagome thought restlessly, _'I should have just stayed back there to look for a way home.'_

She had a feeling that escaping these people would be next to impossible at this point, especially since they possessed those strange devices.

"My name is Erwin Smith," The blond surprised her by introducing himself, though his tone was colder than ice and certainly not welcoming, "What is yours?"

"Kagome Higurashi," She answered quietly, blanking her expression into nothingness, "Don't bother to ask anything else. I remember very little." Sure, it was a lie (except for the damn past month for some reason), but it wasn't like she was just going to spill all of her secrets to these strangers.

Even in this strange Titan-filled world, her story would probably sound insane and she had no intention of being locked away or anything of the sort.

"Do you believe we have no ways of getting what we want, bitch?"

The Priestess saw movement out of the corner of her eyes and her body responded automatically, responding to the lessons that Sesshoumaru had literally beaten into her. However, Levi was quick enough to grasp the ends of her long unbound hair and she mentally cursed when he began to sadistically yank, creating a burning pain in her scalp.

_'Lesson one: always keep your hair tied up.' _Kagome thought to herself sarcastically, but she didn't let herself to falter and swiftly pulled her blade from its sheathe and for some reason, her next action actually seemed to surprise both Levi and Erwin.

She cut through her hair without hesitation.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>It was just hair.<p>

And it would grow back.

Honestly, Kagome had no idea why the two soldiers seemed so surprised that she cut through a large portion of her long locks without any hesitation, but she found that she could use the moment to try and disarm Levi.

However, she was surrounded by soldiers who were more than well-trained and her body twisted automatically when she heard the subtle noise change of the air behind her.

_'Strong for human,' _Kagome thought, switching to a defensive position and held her sword horizontally in order to stop the blades that would have ripped through her body otherwise. She glared at the very tall blond man with a bit of facial hair who had attacked her from behind, _'A coward's move.'_

All of this only happened in a few seconds and it was more than enough time for Levi to regroup from his surprise. He moved swiftly forward, intending on bringing the insolent little girl down while she was distracted by Mike's surprise attack.

Still, Kagome was used to even quicker speeds that Youkai possessed back in her world and she twisted her body enough to see Levi coming, _'This is pointless,' _She thought, just managing to grab her hidden tantou blade and using much in the same way as her katana, _'And not ideal __for me__.'_

Levi was impressed that she parry two of the strongest soldiers of the Survey Corps at the same time and it was in that second that she used to her advantage – raising her leg, slamming her foot down on his blade, and using all her strength to force the weapon downwards.

Meanwhile, Erwin watched this all go down with intent eyes and simply made a silent gesture with his arm for the other soldiers, who were intending on helping to subdue the strange woman, to halt in their advances.

_'Could she...?' _The Commander furrowed his brows slightly and honestly wondered if his thought even made sense, _'Can she possibly be as skilled as Levi?'_

It sounded utterly ridiculous that the small woman could be as proficient as Humanity's Strongest Soldier, but Erwin knew not to judge a book by its cover alone.

"This is senseless!" Kagome scowled, staving off the blond's blade so she could move from in the middle of the two men and put a little distance between them, "I don't want to fight you people!" She grit her teeth, feeling an ache in the lone arm that been forced to block that tall man on its own.

"Then cooperate and start talking, bitch," Levi glowered at her, not amused that a pint-sized girl could force his arms down in the way she did, "And stop with your bullshit excuses."

"Why don't you believe me?!" Kagome asked with exasperation, relaxing slightly despite knowing she was currently surrounded on all sides, "What could I possibly gain from lying to you?"

"Our trust," Levi answered with a dark look, "Our dropped guards. How the hell are we supposed to know if you're one of them? A Titan Shifter."

The Priestess gave him a strange look, "A what?" She asked, crossing her arms with a huff, "If you actually think I'm one of those Titan monsters, then you are insane," His glare only deepened in response to her words, but she didn't care, "You saw what I can do to the Titans. If I _were _one of them, why would I do that to my own kind!?"

"Tch," Levi could see her point, but that certainly didn't make him trust her any less, "You are a wild card. We know nothing of you and following the logic of the past one hundred years, you should _not _have survived outside the walls for two entire days. And this is not even considering your... power." He had no idea what to call that strange thing she did to that Titan.

"I understand that you are treating me with caution," Kagome shrugged, as the same would have been done to a newcomer of the Western Lands, "But to go as far as attacking me when I have shown you no hostility? It does not help your cause and certainly does not want to make me comply with you."

"You're making it far too difficult for us to believe you have lost your memory," Levi drawled, though he would never admit out loud, he was impressed that she wasn't backing down despite being completely outnumbered, "You claim to have amnesia, yet you seem to have no problem recalling how to fight."

"It's called muscle memory," Kagome muttered before giving Levi a hardened stare, "If this is how I am going to be treated by going with you, then I will break off from you right now."

Levi was about to give a sharp retort, but stopped himself when Erwin finally stepped forward with that same stoic expression, "No," The Commander said in an authoritative voice and Kagome bristled at the tone, "You _are _coming back to the walls with us."

The Priestess grit her teeth and her eyes swirled in a stormy grey, _'Only one can give me orders without question.' _This person was _not _her Alpha and therefore, had absolutely no rule over her. His next words only served to anger her even more.

"You will become our weapon against the Titans."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>A rock and a hard place.<p>

_'Is that the saying?' _Kagome wondered vaguely through her swirling anger as she glared at the blond man who dared to try and order her around.

She desperately wanted to rejoin any sort of civilization and have some human contact, but she would much rather remain alone if she were just going to be treated as some sort of object without a will of her own.

_'Remember,' _Kagome let out a breath, forcibly suppressing her emotions down, _'Sesshoumaru's number one rule – never allow your emotions to control you, especially during combat.'_

Levi's scowl only deepened as he watched as the girl seemed to actually change persona within a few seconds and he grit his teeth in response.

Gone was the bright (irritating) girl from before and what stood before them was a void warrior who honestly looked as if she wouldn't hesitate to slaughter them all.

The Priestess observed her surroundings as best she could without alerting the Survey Corps to what she was doing, _'I can't fight them all at once,' _It was fine to admit to herself because there was easily over thirty soldiers all around her, _'If I have to, I can use poison powder to strike them all at the same time.'_

She seriously doubted that they would be expecting such an attack from her and while she certainly didn't want to kill them, they weren't giving her much of a choice.

_'There are horses over there,' _Kagome noticed, _'I can take one of them and since there are no trees up ahead, they can't use their devices to fly after me.'_

"She's planning something," Levi said darkly to Erwin, who only gave one nod as a brief response, "Prepare for anything." He warned, shifting to a readied stance.

"WAIT!"

A loud voice called out and broke the tense atmosphere as Eren stepped forward from the back, despite the many harsh whispers and stares telling him to stand down.

"This is not the time for your shit, Jaeger," Levi snapped, throwing the teen boy the darkest expression he could muster and was satisfied when his subordinate flinched visibly, "Stop twiddling your damn thumbs and get into position."

Eren knew it was an order and he definitely knew a sadistic punishment would be delivered to him for disobeying said order, but he realised that the Commander was going about this all wrong.

_'We're forcing her into this,' _Eren thought, well aware that Kagome's currently empty eyes were trained upon him and he had to resist the urge to shudder, _'I don't think she's really like this unless she has no other choice.' _He could remember how her face had lit up brightly just upon seeing him in their initial encounter and her warm personality following said encounter.

"Eren! What are you doing!?" He could hear Armin's lowered hiss behind him and felt the sharp looks of his fellow soldiers of the 104th Trainees Squad – especially that of Mikasa's – but he ignored it.

"Commander Sir," Eren wanted to cringe at the vicious expression Levi was sending at him, but pushed his discomfort away and moved swiftly towards Erwin, "Sir, I believe you are doing this wrong." He stated resolutely.

The Commander had been warm to him when he had joined the Survey Corps with that smile and handshake, so Eren could not understand why Erwin was being so... _inhuman_.

Was it because they were outside of the walls?

"I'm warning you now, you shitty brat," Levi's voice deepened into something very dangerous and Eren felt a chill shoot through his body, "Shut your fucking mouth right now."

One of Erwin's brow rose slightly at Eren's blunt disobedience, but his icy face didn't so much as twitch in the least, "Then how do you propose I go about this?" Honestly, he had to internally admit that he was interested in hearing the boy's suggestion.

Eren glanced back at the stilled Kagome, swallowing thickly when those devoid grey eyes bore into him, "I don't think that she really _wants_ to fight us," His tone was quiet, but firm, "But you're treating and talking to her as if she is nothing more than an object without any feelings of her own!"

Levi stepped forward with his blades in hand with an absolute look of rage and Eren faltered back; barely able to keep on his feet just before Erwin ordered the Corporal to stop.

Kagome watched this all unfold with her blank face and her hands already clutched on the small containers that held the poison which Sango had taught her how to prepare. It took a lot out of her to keep her emotions effectively suppressed as Eren seemed to defend her to his superiors.

However, it was all forgotten within a moment when the ground underneath their feet began to tremble noticeably and everyone – including Kagome, Erwin, Levi, and Eren – all snapped their attention back to the forest that was a little distance away and could easily spot the source of the disturbance.

Titans.

And a _lot _of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Titans.<p>

And an entire horde of them.

"Mount your horses now!" Erwin immediately ordered with a loud booming voice and the soldiers scrambled to do so; some looking far more terrified than others.

"What about the bitch?" Levi asked Erwin in a low hissed tone, observing the woman as he quickly jumped on top of his horse. He narrowed his eyes, growing even more irritated when he noticed the damn girl was simply staring at the group of Titans with interest.

"Perhaps we shall see a demonstration of her abilities you described to me," Erwin answered, also looking at the strange girl and his frown deepened when she simply stood there like she was in no danger, "Unless you intend on grabbing her now?"

"Tch," Levi let out an annoyed noise, "Not enough time," He grunted, "I hate to say it, but she is too skilled with that blade of hers for me to subdue her in a few seconds."

It was damn frustrating.

"That coming from you, I will assume that she would be equal to the higher-ranking soldiers." Erwin's lips tightened, already forming so many possibilities within his mind, yet none of them would come to fruition if they retreated without the girl with them.

"What are you planning?" Levi asked almost warily, seeing the dark glimmer in Erwin's eyes. He wasn't too surprised when the Commander abruptly turned his horse around to face the forest and the oncoming Titans.

When outside the walls, Levi was well aware that Erwin Smith threw his own humanity away in order to attempt to change the wretched world they lived in – and if that meant sacrificing his own soldiers, Erwin would do it with no hesitation.

Such was his plan now.

"Everyone! We are to head back to the Forest of Giant Trees!" Erwin commanded in a clear loud voice and was not surprised when protests were instantly called and shouted in hysteric voices.

"YOU WANT US TO GO _TOWARDS _THE TITANS!?"

"THEY WILL DEVOUR US ALL IF WE DO!"

"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE, COMMANDER!?"

Confusion and chaos ran through the majority of the soldiers, with the exception of a very few of the higher ranks who understood Erwin for who he was.

"You all heard your damn orders! So get fucking to it!" Levi snapped in a lethally dangerous tone that had most of the Survey Corps shutting up instantaneously, "Avoid combat if you can and get to the safety of the trees!"

"Are you people serious?"

That quiet voice seemed to cut through the tension like a knife through softened butter and Kagome found herself at the centre of attention once more.

Her eyes were no longer that devoid grey and had melted back into brilliant blue that shone with both concern and contempt.

"What is this?" Kagome stared at Erwin, seeing that he was the one who was in charge of all of those around her, "You would willingly send your subordinates to their death when it is clearly not needed?" Her teeth grit, her fists clenched, and her nails dug sharply in her skin until a few droplets of blood fell to the ground, "What kind of Alpha are you!?"

_'Alpha?' _Levi almost raised a brow at her strange term before pushing it away from his thoughts because now was _not _the time, "It's up to you, little girl," He drawled, not flinching when her glare turned towards him, "Come with us now and there will be no need to go back to the forest."

Kagome never wanted to see someone lying bloodied under her boot more than she did now, but she would _not _be the cause of the senseless deaths of these soldiers.

Especially Eren – she knew she couldn't let the light of those achingly similar green eyes die out if she could help it.

"I didn't want to do this." The Priestess muttered, pulling her blade in front of her as she focused her spiritual energy into it. She closed her eyes when a liquid-like light seemed to flow down her entire katana like water, staining it completely white.

Everyone was watching in stunned silence; utterly transfixed by the soothing warmth of that strange glittering glow that illuminated off her blade, even as the Titans were now upon them.

Kagome raised her arms, placing her katana on her scapula like one would place a shoulder-fired weapon, "Purify." She simply uttered and everyone, including Levi and Erwin, were absolutely stunned when a massive wave of pure white light exploded from her blade.

It was blinding and the Survey Corps had to cover their eyes, yet they could still the hear the pained groans and screams of the Titans before the light finally faded to reveal shining ash.

_'That took far more out of me than I thought it would,' _Kagome panted heavily, suddenly feeling as if she hadn't slept for a week, _'My Reiryoku seems a lot more... restricted in this world,' _She collapsed to her knees, struggling to stay awake, but she lost the battle, _'Damn...'_

She fell into a dead faint.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"<em>W-what!?"<em>

_Golden eyes stared at her with absolutely no emotion and she felt a sudden burning in her arms as they were forced to move against her will._

"_Sesshoumaru! H-how could–!?"_

_His face hardened even further and he showed nothing when she shot him a look of utter betrayal._

"_STOOOOOP!"_

~0~0~

She came to.

However, she didn't open her eyes, move in any sort of way, or even quicken her breathing in response to her return to consciousness because she had been trained to do so.

But that didn't mean she couldn't use her senses to try and figure out what was going on – choosing to forget that bizarre dream for the moment.

_'Moving,' _Kagome determined, feeling that she was moving swiftly though it wasn't her body that was making the motions. She focused on a particular sound, recognising it after a few seconds, _'Hooves. I'm on a horse...'_

Then it made sense.

_'I passed out after killing those Titans,' _She thought with horror and confusion, making sure she didn't alert whomever she was leaning against that she was awake, _'Why? I can usually do that attack four or five times before I pass out.'_

What the hell had changed?

_'They have me,' _Kagome thought grimly, able to feel that her hands were bound behind her back with rope – yet, for some reason, it was an extremely loose and sloppy job, _'Surely they can do better than that?'_

The Priestess focused her senses on other things and was rather astonished to find that she could still feel the few hidden weapons she possessed on her person, _'Do they not know how to treat prisoners?'_

That short bastard hadn't searched her for concealed weapons when she was unconscious?

Did she overestimate him and his companions this whole time?

Still, that did nothing to explain why she had passed out to begin with.

_'Holy beings don't seem to exist here,' _Kagome had at least figured that out by the reactions of these people when they had witnessed her purifying abilities, _'But that shouldn't affect me.'_

She forcibly expanded her senses, despite how tired her body felt because she knew her captors would not be able to perceive them.

It took a few moments, but the strange dry sensation hit Kagome like a ton of bricks and she immediately reigned her senses as to conserve her energy.

_'This place... has absolutely no Reishi whatsoever!'_

It made sense she supposed – after all, in her world, Reishi flowed freely throughout the atmosphere and she continuously absorbed said Reishi into her soul to power her body so she could produce massive amounts of Reiryoku. Being near a holy place, undisturbed nature, and the Goshinboku only boosted her abilities.

But here, with no Reishi in the air, even with the abundant nature, it was like trying to draw water from a dry well.

_'Just my luck,' _Kagome thought bitterly, _'I guess I will have to compensate by eating and sleeping a lot more than usual.'_

Honestly, why wasn't the Shikon supplying her with additional energy?

_'I can figure this all out later when I escape.' _Even as a Priestess and a defender for humanity, there was no way in hell Higurashi Kagome was going to let herself become a mere weapon, tool, or object for these people to use at their own leisure.

She was still a human and had a will of her own.

As carefully and as quickly as she could, Kagome flicked her wrist in a certain way and easily cut through the rope binding her hands using a hidden blade that Sango had taught her to use.

The person she was leaning against jumped slightly in surprise at the unexpected motion and the blue-eyed woman used that second to rear her arm back with her concealed weapon poised to slash.

"Fuck!"

Kagome wasn't too surprised to find it was Levi who had been holding her while she was unconscious and she ignored his uttered curse to use this chance to escape.

The horse had slowed its swift gallop when Levi pulled back on its reins in response to her attack and the Miko jumped off the panicking animal. She tried to lower the impact on her body by using the tuck and roll technique before moving into a defensive position.

By this time, all of the soldiers of the Survey Corps had stopped their horses or were backtracking to her general area – and yet she immediately noticed most of them were staying a certain distance away from her.

"Goddammit, woman!" Levi's annoyed voice sounded and Kagome turned her steeled eyes onto him – finding herself satisfied to see a long bleeding gash running horizontally on his chest, "Is that your normal 'good morning greeting' or am I just special?" He snorted sarcastically, not showing any sign of pain from his wound.

"To those who want to use me, it is," Kagome retorted snidely, watching him carefully as he stepped across from her; though, much to her bewilderment, he wasn't poised for any sort of attack, _'This is way too sloppy. What's going on?'_

Levi simply raised a brow and let out an irritated grunt before he made a come forth gesture with his head.

She was a bit perplexed but didn't let her guard down when Eren stepped forward a bit hesitantly as he sent her what she thought to be a hopeful look – and honestly, she was surprised by his words.

"You're free to leave if that's what you really want, Kagome."

.

.

.

Wait, what!?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Reviews are falling... are you all still interested?

* * *

><p>Trap.<p>

This was a trap.

It _had _to be.

"You are just going to let me go?!" Kagome asked with slight disbelief and she frowned when Eren looked away from her intense stare, "I don't believe you."

Where was their Alpha?

Levi made an irritated noise from the back of his throat and Eren shook his head as he quickly regathered the confidence that he normally possessed.

"If we forced you to come with us against your will, what good would that really do us?" Eren noticed that Kagome's eyes weren't even looking at him anymore and he found himself strangely annoyed at that, "It's not like we can force you to use your... powers against the Titans."

The Priestess took in every word the green-eyed boy was saying, though she was gazing at Erwin with a clear distrust evident in her expression. However, he stared back just as calmly and made no move to appear threatening like he had before.

"You can leave right now if you want to, woman," Levi spoke in a monotone voice and threw her sheathed sword in her direction, "And we won't try to stop you."

Kagome caught her weapon, though she was unable to keep the surprise from showing on her face. Really, what had changed so much while she was unconscious?

This had to be some sort of ploy.

"But," Ah, there it was, "What the hell are you going to do?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest, though he was careful not to touch the blood-oozing cut she had inflicted, "The only safe place in this damned world is behind the walls. Sure, you have your abilities to reduce the Titans to ashes – but they clearly have a limit as we all saw."

Eren furrowed his brows as his annoyance grew with the Corporal since this wasn't the plan. While Kagome had been unconscious, he had managed to convince both Levi and Erwin that taking the girl by force was not the way to go and that it should be her choice on whether to come with them or not.

He wanted to persuade Kagome to come with them willingly by using kind words since she had seemed so elated just to lay her eyes on him in their first encounter.

What the hell was Levi doing?

"What do you plan to do when you reach your limit again?" Levi asked with a raised brow as Kagome scowled at him, "The Titans won't hesitate to devour you after you fall," Well, honestly – he wasn't too sure about that since that one Titan seemed to hesitate reaching for the girl, but it sounded convincing enough, "If you come with us now, we can provide you protection, shelter, bodily necessities, and even companionship if you so desire."

Such an alluring snare, she had to admit.

"If you choose to remain out here, then we will not hesitate to cut you down should we encounter you again," Levi simply stated without so much as a flinch of remorse, "It's your choice, woman."

_'Well, this definitely isn't in my favour,' _Kagome thought bitterly, knowing that Levi's words were true. With her spiritual abilities essentially restricted in this strange place and no known way to get back to her own world, she knew it would be only a matter of time before she would become overwhelmed if she remained on her own, _'My hands are pretty much tied here.'_

Damn it!

"And it's not like we're going to collar you like some dog!" Eren said brightly and ignored Levi's dark glare, "Or even throw you in a prison cell! You can train with us!" He was genuinely excited at the very idea because Kagome seemed to be very skilled – at least, from what he had seen so far.

Perhaps she could teach them her own way of fighting to help kill the Titans!

Kagome bit her lip, feeling a strong wave of longing at the sight of the familiar shade of green of Eren's eager eyes before the yearning distorted into internal strife.

There was no choice.

If she wanted to truly live and not just survive, there was no alternative.

Levi tensed when Kagome began to walk towards him and Eren in a slow and non-threatening manner. He could hear his soldiers rustle uncomfortably behind him as they shifted into a better position to attack if needed and he quickly threw a warning look over his shoulder in response to their motions.

"All right," Kagome stopped only a few steps before Eren and he felt his heartbeat quicken when she smiled mildly at him and him alone, "I will come with you, but..." The softness left her pretty face as she turned to look at the observing Erwin, "I refuse to acknowledge you as my Alpha."

_No matter what._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Troubled.<p>

It was the word that Mikasa had finally decided to settle on to describe her current state of being. However, she did not let it reflect on her pale flawless face and only those who really knew her could tell she was upset.

In other words, only Eren and Armin.

Her grey eyes narrowed as she took in the scene from her peripheral vision and she could only tighten her lips in response.

That strange girl was sitting right behind Eren holding on tightly to the saddle cantle. It had been a bit surprising to hear the girl to admit that she had never been in control of a horse before and thus, had to ride double with one of them.

The first obvious choice for all the soldiers to assume was that the girl should be riding with Corporal Levi as he was possibly the only one who could match her skills should she betray them for any reason and decide to attack.

So it had been a complete shock for everyone when the girl immediately strode up to Eren and asked if she could ride with him.

Mikasa was not sure how to feel when Eren had agreed in an eager manner and had ignored Armin's concerned look he shot over to her.

The half Asian soldier continued to observe discreetly as the brunet male talked to the girl in low tones with a curious expression and the girl spoke back with a light smile.

_'Eren said this girl is Asian,' _Mikasa thought and had to agree just by looking at the girl's features – with the exception of those blue eyes she possessed, _'And said she even spoke THAT language.'_

Japanese.

Honestly, it had been a long time since Mikasa had even _thought _about her mother's first language, never mind speaking it out loud.

When she had first been adopted by the Jaegers, she had tried to honour her mother's memory by practising her Japanese everyday – but eventually, she fell out of the habit because it was rather difficult when nobody around her spoke or understood it.

And now, the language was just a far faded memory and Mikasa wasn't sure if she could understand it anymore.

"Mikasa?"

Armin's soft voice broke her out of her thoughts and Mikasa looked over to see the blond had positioned his horse so he was riding beside her, "Mikasa, are you all right?" He asked with obvious concern and she nodded her head.

"Don't worry," She reassured her childhood friend, "I'm fine," She glanced back ahead of her and ignored the look Armin sent her once again, "I'm just wondering how anyone can live beyond the walls for any amount of time."

"You're not the only one," Armin murmured, hearing the whispers his fellow soldiers were speaking to each other all around them, "Is it possible to live out here and _not _know about Titans like that girl claims?"

Mikasa didn't answer and Armin continued, "This is all just so... odd," The blond said quietly, "Is this the right thing to do? Bringing her in without being restrained?"

"Even if she _was _tied up, I think she would find a way to escape no matter what," Both Mikasa and Armin looked over when Jean interrupted only a few feet away from them as he sped up his horse to catch up with them, "You saw her. Even Corporal Clean-Freak over there had a hard time dealing with her."

"The scary thing is that I don't think she was even being serious earlier," Armin shuddered, "She could be more skilled than Corporal Levi for all we know."

Jean looked grim for a moment before his usual smirk flashed across his face, "But if she really does want to help us, then wouldn't she be more useful to us than Titan Boy over there?"

Mikasa glared at the use of the demeaning nickname and was satisfied when Jean flinched and hurriedly looked away, "I don't trust her," She said bluntly with her usual stoic appearance, "Not yet."

"I agree we need to be careful," Armin conceded, "But I'm sure the Commander has thought of all potential situations and is prepared for whatever happens."

"Your man crush is showing," Jean snickered at the idolization that was clearly heard in Armin's voice for their superior, "Might want to try making it less obvious," His snickers continued when the blond flushed quite visibly, "Anyways, seems Jaeger is having a fun time up there."

The trio could see Eren was looking quite excited ahead of them while conversing with Kagome and Mikasa could only bottle away her conflicting emotions for the time being and hoped nothing would turn out for the negative.

For Eren's sake.


End file.
